Twist Of Fate
by sUmMeRiTh
Summary: Fate brought us to the island. Fate is responsible for everything. Boonecentric. Set around 'Homecoming'.


_Twist Of Fate_

**A/N: Hey all. Just a short oneshot, small idea I got while writing something else. ****This took maybe all of twenty minutes to write, lol, I just had to get it out. **

**RR.  
**

* * *

He sat on the beach to think. He and John had been working hard at opening the piece of metal on the jungle floor. He knew that John wanted him to let go of Shannon. _'Letting Go' is vital to your survival on this island, Boone, _he'd say, and you just _knew_ that he was pronouncing it like that. 'Letting Go'. The concept that had at first seemed like the perfect solution to Boone was now sounding like the dumbest idea he'd ever heard. Besides, _vital to his survival_? Boone knew without a doubt that he was a hell of a lot safer sitting beside Shannon on the beach than parading through the Jungle of Mysteries trying to uncover something that did not want to be uncovered. 

_It's vital to 'Let Go', Boone. Vital. The island demands it. Fate will lead the way to our survival. There is no survival if you ignore Fate, and Fate is against your relationship with Shannon. Your vision proves this, Boone. _

_'Let Go'. 'Let Go'. 'Letting Go' is important. 'Letting Go' is necessary. 'Let Go', Boone._

John had no damn idea. Once, his cryptic ways had been fascinating, if slightly amusing, to Boone. Now, they hardly seemed cryptic. Just frustrating. John _did not know what it was like. _At all.

This is what it's like. He tries to let go of her and he thinks it's becoming easier but again he's fooled. Love was never easy. _Shannon _was never easy. He loved her and no matter how many faults she had, he was blind to them, or maybe loved her more because of them. She completed him. No one would ever be able to understand how or why he loved her, but no one knew her the way he did. Love worked in strange ways like that. A guy is hung up on a girl that the rest of the world hates and no one can see why it's the way it is. That's love. That's life. He was learning to deal with it but he'd never be able to let go, which was another thing John would probably never get. 'Letting Go' was not a simple thing. No small daydream was going to get rid of Shannon. He'd long ago realized that his relief had her death was purely because in death she'd escape the ''horror'' of being dumped in the middle of nowhere. Boone's insides swelled as he thought of John, now. He began to get pissed off. He'd been blinded again, but this time not by love. He wasn't in love with John. God no. He'd needed to get away from Shannon. To make _her_ need _him_. He'd thought that John was trying to help him. He'd thought John was a friend. But now he was beginning to think that John was just using him to get at that damn hatch. Boone didn't even care anymore, the hatch had just been an excuse to get away from Shannon. Hell, John would probably sacrifice Boone to the island if given the opportunity. Now what kind of a friend was that?

Boone decided to stick with Shannon. She may be a bitch, she may be manipulative, but she wouldn't ditch him. He knew her well enough to know that he meant a lot to her, even if it was only as a brother.

Screw 'Letting Go'. Why did he need to let go when the only thing that was ever necessary in his life was with him? Why did he ever think he could give her up?

John was all about ''fate''. _Fate brought us to the island. Fate brought us together. Fate brought us to the hatch. Fate is responsible for everything. Fate brought you that vision, Boone. 'Letting Go' of your sister is what Fate is hinting at. It's Fate, Boone. Everything happens for a reason._

Boone had discovered his own view on Fate. His mother and Shannon's father meeting. That was Fate. His latest brush with Fate was something he liked to call _'ohmygodwejustcrashedonanisland'._ So yes, he did agree with John that they were on the island for a reason. Only Boone's reason was distinctly different to what he assumed John's was.

Fate placed Boone on the island, yes. But Fate also put Shannon there beside him. They were stuck together. Either one of them could have died, but no, they were in one piece. Boone finally opened his eyes and saw it as the perfect chance to make everything right with Shannon.

Boone thought John was right about them all being on the island for a reason. And Boone had finally realized what his own reason was. It wasn't to discover the island secrets. It wasn't to open the hatch. His reason for being on the island was as simple as his reason for living had always been; to be with Shannon. He just had to work harder, because he knew she felt something for him. She must have, otherwise Fate would not have put them both here. He knew that he wasn't gonna get happiness from opening a damned door. To find happiness he just had to reach out to her, and pull out her feelings for him. _That_ was his task on this island, not opening a stupid unopenable hatch.

The plane crashed and he landed on an island. With Shannon. If that wasnt Fate, he didn't know what was.

**No lyrics! Yes! Please review.**


End file.
